Chronicals of a Queen
by Starrlight1812
Summary: Based long after the events of Sailor Stars, Queen Serenity reflects upon her childhood, and a battle that happens years later. My first fan fic... tell me what you think so far! A little AU  ON HIATUS!
1. The Beginning

1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own sailor moon or any of its characters. Any similarities to other stories/characters is unintentional**

People seem to think that life is boring. That there can be no fun in mindless, everyday BORING housework or going to the same BORING job day in, day out. Let me tell you, I'd love to be this boring. I'd love to be normal. I'd love to be free from all the mindless chitter that is my head most days because the world can't help but get itself in some kind of mortal danger every OTHER hour. My power grew from nothing but an everyday teenage girl with just a few minor 'superhero' powers like turning my tiara into a deadly frisbee, or using my wand to heal or destroy, to my life now, where each and every day I sort through the pain in the world to find the darkest forces in order to keep some semblance of peace this realm. The only way I get through it all is because of my court. The other princesses that fight alongside me and take away as much of the torture that is this realm as they possibly can. Who am I, you ask? But a figment of your imagination. You think you saw me, but you didn't. You think you heard something go bump in the night? You probably did, but I took care of it before it sucked your energy dry, and left you ruined body waiting for the next poor human to cross your corpse's path.

My name- for the purpose of this story, my name is Serena. I am now a queen, THE queen to be more precise. My kingdom presides over the entire galaxy, although you wouldn't know because Earth is one of the few remaining untouched kingdoms, or at least my mother thought that when she sent me and my court to this miserable planet before the great battle that ruined my home, destroyed my family and turned me from the future ruler of a wonderful kingdom to an orphan in the space of what humans call hours. It's not that I don't like Earth- far from it, this planet is beautiful, I'm only spiteful because we fight so hard to protect the only remaining colony of people left and you don't even know about it.

Allow me to start from a beginning. My daughter will be given these records for her future use, so that I can get some peace in later life, and be able to rule my galaxy as best I can. This saga begins several years after the final battle between my people and the people of what they called the black moon. Life had settled down enough for us twilight girls, we were back at school, enjoying the prospect of normality for a little while. Darien and I were dating, and I was swooning every time he kissed me, his raven hair just tickling my nose every time. Amy was learning to control her new healing powers and Lita was helping, by getting hurt as often as possible. She was always into her Karate, or hockey, or some other form of physically demanding and painful 'sport'. Mina got her singing career back on track, and although we heard from her often, she wasn't around- not that we needed her. As for Rai- our poor, fiery Rai. I heard from her often, through the fires. I missed her most.

We kept ourselves busy with mundane life, moonlighting as our old superhero selves- the Sailor Scouts- occasionally as the need demanded. My powers grew, as did all the other girls, and we practiced outside of the realm, as often as we could, while also keeping up with the pretence we were human. 'Twas a hard job we had, but we loved it because it meant normalcy.

The morning of December 15th 2010 was nothing unusual in that we all woke to find each other's thoughts in our heads, discussing the new day ahead. But something was off. I felt it and told the others, but they didn't seem to think anything of it, telling me that it was my powers continuing to grow. At the young age of twenty I couldn't deny the fact, but stayed uneasy for hours later. I was right.

....

I foresaw a disturbance within the Earth realm, starting like that nasty feeling you get when you eat too many sweets and your stomach hurts. It began as a rift in the very fabric of time. I asked Pluto about it, and although she admitted she felt it too, the feeling soon passed, and she dismissed it, telling me that it was probably some 'magician' from the Middle Ages attempting a spell that was well beyond his or her powers. It happened often, she'd said. One minute you felt queasy, thinking someone or something was disrupting time itself, the next, the feeling passed and it was all over. "No harm done," Pluto assured me. She did say she was proud of me for being able to sense this disturbance, for no other Twilight Queen had begun to feel this sort of time magicks until she was well into her adulthood. No harm done. _*I wish it were that simple*_ I had thought to myself. There was no way that disturbance was just a simple flickering of power from another age. I knew in my heart of hearts something was wrong, so I took to the spirit world for advice.

"Oh sacred flame, hear my call! I ask for the spirit of Rai to come forth and advise on matters of the Earth!" I called, knowing Rai's spirit was never far from me, always putting her two cents worth in. I wish she had lived, I wish she were here now, in the flesh, but she chose to stay in the realm of the dead, bridging a gap that we both knew was going to be needed in the future. It's funny how she always thought of the future or our kingdom.

...

Alright, guys, tell me what you think. I've had this one put away for a few years, and I've just started writing again. I have a few ideas for where this may head, but I need your help. I need a new enemy. Something we haven't seen before in the series. Any ideas?

Suggestions? Comments? Oh, and tell me if it's not worth continuing. I've got more to come....


	2. A New Threat

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own sailor moon or any of its characters. Any similarities to other stories/characters is unintentional**

Right, I'm back! This second chapter gets things rolling (I hope). We'll meet an old friend or two, and introduce the threat...

Thanks to James, inufan155687, and randomangel155 for their reviews. Keep them coming!

...

"Seriously meatball head? Formalities? After all these years you still call the 'sacred flame'. Next time, just call me like you used to, I know there's something wrong," Rai's spirit always had something to say to me.  
"Rai, I'm concerned. Have you seen anything along the threads of the past or future that may affect our lives here? I feel like something is wrong, but I can't put my finger on it."_ *And it's killing me inside*_ I silently added.  
"What do you mean? You know I can't give answers unless the question is more specific. I want to help you, it's why I stayed dead!"  
"OK, Rai, I felt a disturbance in the fabric of time, it feels a lot bigger than Pluto says it actually is. I have never felt this bad about anything before. Not since Beryl came back from the dead." We never really understood how she was resurrected, we just got up one morning to find half the city drained of power – by this stage we had shields up protecting as much of the city as we could (which was nothing in comparison to now). Didn't take too long to destroy her, but that is for another story.

Rai's fire spirit swayed back and forth, searching for a way to explain what I had felt without dealing a heavy blow to my ego. I was wrong, life was ok, it was normal. I was overreacting. At least that's what I had told myself at the time.  
"Sere, it's bad. I can't give you details, it's not in my nature to reveal all secrets of the dead, but you need to prepare. You haven't faced it yet, and I'm already hoping you find a replacement scout coz you're really gonna need either some divine celestial help, or my old fire power," I could feel Rai's concern, and her fiery spirit self burned brighter with the rage of a thousand suns. She often regretted staying in the realm of the dead, but she knew the sacrifice would be worth it.  
"Tell me, can I stop it without the others? Can I do it alone?" I hated pulling the girls out of their lives for yet another world-wide crisis. They were so happy, they had jobs, homes to go to, and people who relied upon them.  
"I'm not going to lie to you, it may be possible, but I really don't know. There are so many unknown factors I can't see. Pluto has no idea what's been going on under her nose, this has been building for years – millennia even."  
"Don't tell me that she's been sensing these disturbances like I have, passing them off as nothing, and all the while it really was an enemy? Rai! Who? Why Earth? WHY ME?!?!" I'd had enough. All I ever wanted was peace, and finally I get a chance to deal with everything and BAM! Another evildoer hell bent on destroying my nice little reality. I was angry, so much so that I probably needed to disappear and blow up a star or something. I was not impressed.

"Speak to Pluto, maybe she has an answer. Maybe she can track down where this force is coming from, and where they may be hiding. Hopefully you can work out a way to defeat this unknown evil before you lose your future. Be careful, my Queen, this one will determine the fate of several galaxies." Rai's spirit shimmered and disappeared. I had kept her too long; she wouldn't be much use to me for a little while.

I sighed as I left the temple, leaving the new girls guarding it to ponder the words that I had been given. I was confused, how could Plu get this all wrong? I knew she usually had all the answers, so what did the time shift mean? Could it be that the enemy has found a way to utilize minor portals to get an army ready? Or did someone have that much power that even our combined powers couldn't stop the force? And who or what is about to terrorize more than one galaxy? This was too much for me to handle, so I chose to leave my thoughts, and find Darien, hoping for some solace in his arms.

...

I found my love studying in his apartment. He always had something to study- even though he finished his medical degree years ago. He could always tell something was wrong with me, and our bond was at its full strength – so he knew I was coming before I had made the conscious decision. It was nice to know we always had that relationship. So open and loving. He was waiting in the open door of his apartment as I got off the lift.  
"Come here," He said, his blue eyes telling me he knew something was up, but respecting my privacy, "Cocoa? Or a chocolate milkshake?" He always knew one of the two would make me talk. Damn him.

He waited until I was completely relaxed before questioning me. I told him about the feeling I'd had when time itself split, and how Plu passed it off as a minor thing. I explained the conversation I had with Rai, and her concerns, as well as my own. He listened patiently until I was finished, then asked me what I was going to do about it.  
"I don't know," I sighed, "I don't want to call the girls and take them out of their lives, but in the same respect, I won't be able to hide this threat for long. I really want to look deeper into these disturbances, and work out who or what is coming, so we can prepare better for it. I hate knowing something is about to happen, and we have to wait." I've never been patient in all my lives.  
"Sweetheart, I'm sure the scouts have a right to know," Darien said, using our alias', "I think it might be wise to call a meeting," He sighed, "It's been long enough since peace began to rein here on Earth."  
I looked out his window, watching the small ant-like people below going about their everyday business, blissfully unaware of the dangers that lay ahead. I made the call _*Mina, Ami, Lita? Can you guys get to Darien's apartment tonight? 5pm? It's kinda bad* _I thought-spoke to them. Mina responded first  
_*I'm in Africa, filming my next music clip, can we make it 7?*_ Mina always was late. We understood. The others agreed. 7pm it was. I really didn't want to tell them, and I'm glad Darien was beside me.

...

**A bit longer than I thought! Hope you guys like it so far. The next chapter the scouts come back in, and I think we may need to identify this enemy. **

**Any thoughts? Ideas? Questions?  
PLEASE R&R!!!!!!**


	3. Apologies and Identities

SORRY about the wait! Life got in the way- then writer's block! So... here goes

OH and I need a beta! Who can help a lil aussie? I feel like there are gonna be some major inconsistencies with my work unless I have someone yell at me for doing stupi things :) send me a message if you can help

Usual disclaimer applies... I wish sailor moon was mine... I'd be rich! Rich I tell you!

...

I turned to Darien, sighing. I wish life were easy. Funny how it never turns out that way. I explained the plans then told him I had to go. I wanted to take care of some business...

The instant I walked out of the apartment I created a time loop and stepped inside. I figured it was time for Pluto to answer a few questions. I loved Setsuna greatly but she really needed to explain why I kept feeling these weird things. I materialised just outside of the time gate – yelling out for her.

"YOU HAD BETTER GET OUT HERE AND ANSWER ME!" I bellowed. I am never in the mood for games- especially when I was really looking forward to some peace. I took a deep breath, counted to five, and began again "IF YOU DON'T GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT I'LL-"

"You'll what your highness? Remove me from my post? Unlikely, but if you must..." Plu's staff was laid before me- waiting for me to take her up on my threat. And empty one, as always. I wish I could replace her. One day I will. I swear she really drives me insane with her cryptic remarks, one minute she is able to reveal the future, the next she is wiping my memory. I'd had enough. I wanted to know and I wasn't leaving without answers. Even if it meant I was late for our meeting.

"Enough," I started, "I need to know why I've been feeling a lot of rifts in the fabric of time. I need to understand what is coming. Or if I'm going insane."

Pluto went to one of the doors – I still don't know which one of the doors belonged to past, present or future. Then there were the doors for all the different parallel dimensions. She peered inside and gasped. I knew it! The damn woman never got it right the first time. It frustrates me to this day. But I digress, back to the story.

"Pluto, tell me, I need to know so I can prepare. I don't give a damn about the continuum, you need to tell me. It's an order."

Pluto paused. She gave me a look that said _you better understand the consequences, you know I have to erase your memory of this_. I nodded for her to continue.

"Your highness, I can see a possible future- a likely future. Without Earth. There are many factors that will affect this future, a few decisions you will make that can alter this, but you will need to ensure your trust and faith in your scouts is undying and unrelenting. Your love for Darien-"

I cut her off, "Enough. You know the force of my love for my friends and Endymion," Using his royal name, "Admit you failed to notice the disturbances. Admit you were wrong and tell me how we're going to fix this."

"I can't tell you how to fix it. I'm sorry your majesty, I don't understand how I let this slip- I can't believe I let it slip. I looked into it early on, but all I saw was a magician with little knowledge of what he was doing playing with something he shouldn't have. I let it go, thinking he would never get through. He must have been planting seeds of evil so that we wouldn't notice- I wouldn't notice." Pluto rambled on for a while- I let her, in a way she deserved to beat herself up a little over it. I'm not cruel, but sometimes my scouts need to learn their own lessons and come to their own conclusions. When I decided she'd had enough, I interrupted her.

"Plu, enough. Let's get to work. Where do we start to clean up this mess? Who do we need to kill to get this over with so I can go back to my peace?"

"It's not a simple as getting rid of one or two people. I fear there are many more involved in this. We will need to find their leader."

"And in order to do that we will need to do some ground work," I stated.

"Precisely. I'll get started. You and the scouts know what to do."

I sighed. Yeah, I knew what to do. Back to the old routine of sleepless nights, fighting for our lives and having absolutely no clue who or what was after us until months later when we really needed some down time to recover. I turned and opened another portal home.

"I'll be in touch Plu. Keep me informed of anything that can or will help us out. ANYTHING." I stepped inside, ready to face what was next. Boy was I late for the meeting though.

...

"What happened here?" I asked as I materialised back in Darien's apartment.

"You missed all the fun love," Darien responded, shaking the dust off his shoulders.

"Evidently. Please, enlighten me as to why your apartment looks like a battlefield?"

"Because it was," Lita's croaky voice could be heard behind the broken and upturned green couch. I always wanted it gone; I guess karma has a way of granting my wishes sometimes. Although, looking around, I took stock of the situation. I assumed someone from the enemy's camp knew I was on another plane and that our defences are always much lower when I'm not around to boost Daren's shields. This was before he learnt to use the golden crystal.

"Right, so what or who did this? Do we have a name? Or is it just a random new enemy attack, which happened to chance upon one of the few places where the sailor scouts meet so often it's like a second home to us?" I wasn't particularly happy about this new development, especially after Plu couldn't explain why she missed so many people travelling through the gates of time. At that point I wished I had someone competent enough to take over the guardianship, but I had no idea where in the universe the other sailor soldiers were. Or if they even exited in this lifetime.

After a moment, Lita shakily stood.

"I heard someone say something along the lines of Daemon, but I couldn't be sure. And I think I saw someone flicker in and out of the apartment, just before the monster got away." I took a deep breath, ready to yell at them for letting a monster get away, but got cut short by a holograph appearing in the centre of the lounge. He looked as though he had come straight out of middle ages nobility, this royal blue suit with puffed shoulders reminded me more of a messenger with high connections. But then who was I to know? I'd never been to Camelot. I only make judgements based on my history studies.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend Serena Tsukino. It has been many a millennia since we last saw each other my love."

"I am not your love," I retorted

"Of course you wouldn't remember me; it was too long ago for even your mother to be able to know about," the hologram paused, as if he was looking straight at me, "you don't remember, do you?"

"What would I remember? All I see is a man who claims to have been a lover of mine, who looks like he comes from a time where I would never have existed, and has awful fashion sense. I mean, the peasant look is in, but nobility? Hello? So last century!" The hologram flickered; I could clearly see the anger on his face.

"Why you-" he spluttered, "You ungrateful brat! Here I am following you through time, listening to every word you left me with, pining for your presence, waiting for the day I have you back in my arms, and you REJECT ME!" he screeched. I felt like laughing at the absurdity of the situation. I kept a straight face though, as the dark-haired man in the holograph took a breath. "Serena, my dear, please listen to me, we were together! You promised me we'd be together in this time, and told me to keep looking for you. What changed?"

I took a step back from this hologram that was now pleading with me to remember a love that I don't ever recall. I don't think I'd even been back to the Middle Ages at that point in time.

"What changed is that I don't have any idea who you are, your name, where you're from hell, which time you're from! You look like you come from the middle Ages or something!" I put on my ditzy attitude, hoping to throw him off. It was then I klutzed out, losing my balance in my heeled boots. Darien caught me, but not before I put my hand through high glass coffee table. That hurt. A lot. My glove was torn to shreds and you could see blood. Darien would get it later. With the crashing of the table, the hologram flickered, and all that could be heard was a faint laugh, almost a cackle as it disappeared.

"Well that was interesting," I said as Darien was cleaning me and his lounge room up.

"No need to state the obvious Sere," Ami countered, dusting off her light blue fuku. She looked up and glared at me.

"Yeah _Serena_," Rai interjected from the spiritual realm. I never really understood why she felt the need to harass me at every turn until long after this time. I love her for it.

"Right, let's just get to cleaning this place up! We'll talk along the way." I wanted to know who this guy was, but as we spoke, no-one had any idea.

I thought back to the conversation I had with the time guardian. I wondered if the disturbances she had dismissed had anything to do with this guy showing up in such a funny costume - not that I could say much, our fuku's were a little too revealing. I let my thoughts wander until the apartment was clean- well as clean as we could get it without getting Darien's cleaning lady in. She was not going to be happy about the state of the carpets, but we usually found some excuse to explain why the place looked atrocious every few weeks. It was becoming a hassle battling youma in the apartment, but they seemed to know where to find us- wherever our power was concentrated together we left a residual print. We think that's why the battles always were in the park. I'm sure they have a portal somewhere there, but we've given up trying to find it- every time we close one four others pop up.

The girls left- each with their own excuses- Lita wanting to cook food for dinner, Mina with her music, Ami with some research or another, and Rei… well she just flicked out of one plain and back into the realm of the dead where she should have been. I'm sure she was still jealous of my relationship with Darien; it took a long time for her to accept us, especially after her death, but there was nothing I could do about it. She was dead after all. I decided I would stay with Darien a little longer- we always had something stopping us from spending time together- even when we weren't saving the world.

…

What do you think? I figured I'd end it here. Ok, I know I said we'd identify this enemy... we're sort of there. Next chapter we'll be in the realm of the enemy- we'll find out who wants Serena back in his life and why she promised him she'd come for him.

**Please, read and review! **


	4. Apologies and Identities part 2

**Ok, so this really is for the readers benefit only. I will return to Serena's POV in the next chapter. **

Inside their subspace lair, Daemon paced. He knew he'd found her! Why wouldn't she listen? The Lunarian's dark hair covered part of his face, hiding the awful scarring he received as part of his burning. Daemon remembered the witch trials all too well, how some of his Earthen friends were burned to death for no reason other than looking at someone the wrong way, or taking part in simple parlour tricks that others did not understand, therefore classed as witchcraft.

Daemon stopped as he heard footsteps approaching.

"What do you want Ruby? I have no reason to speak with you."

"Ahh, but my liege, I have reason to speak to you. You wished to know more about the protectors – the _Sailor Scouts_?" Ruby was aptly named for her fiery red hair and hazel eyes. She always kept it half up with a clip.

Daemon's interest piqued up.

"Speak quickly 'else I throw you back to your time." Ruby dropped to one knee, showing he full respect for her leader.

"My lord, it seems as though the scouts did not appear in our time. And this 'Sailor Moon' character is you beloved. She's the strongest of them all. But they all appear to have significant power. Enough to destroy this planet and many others in this solar system,"

"Tell me something I don't know. These wretched scouts are going to be the bane of my existence!"

"Lord Daemon, what you did not realise was that this Sailor Moon character and your beloved are not the same person. They look the same, they act similar, but your beloved is being hidden by these so-called _protectors_"

"How? How is it that she has so much power in this time? I felt her the second we awoke in this blasted time!" Daemon stormed through the otherworldly warehouse, knowing he was right, "Serena was and still is the only one for me. If I cannot have her then no-one can. I will summon forth an army to defeat her and this miserable planet. I will take over and watch all the miserable creatures they call humans suffer."

"But my lord! I thought you called this place sacred! We cannot touch it!"

"SILENCE! How dare you question me? Do you follow me absolutely?"

"Yes, but-"

"I said, DO YOU FOLLOW ME ABOSULELTY?" Daemon roared, the spittle coming from his mouth, the rage turning his eyes a translucent grey colour, emanating his vast power. The red-haired priestess kneeled in submission. She could not deny her master; it would be against the code of honour she served. She valued her life too much for this. It did not mean she had to like this turn of events, but she would always follow Daemon willingly. Until he finally realises he has had love all along, she would stand by his side. Ruby sighed inwardly; she just knew her lord and love would wake up one day. She had to keep believing it.

"Yes my lord. I will follow you until the end of your days. If it means destroying these 'Sailor Scouts' then I your wish will be my command."

"Good. I am going to test their power. I will summon several monsters and I would like for you to lead them to the locations of each of these wretched women. I will personally deal with the masked man."

"Yes my lord." Ruby turned on her heel and sauntered off, teleporting instantly to locate the women who tormented he love so.

**So we finally know who this enemy is. I thought you guys might appreciate a chance to get to know the enemy, coz I know Serena's pov wouldn't cover this. Sorry it's so short, but I feel you needed to know this. **

**The next few chapters should be out soon! i'm getting much better at managing my time. Still looking for a BETA if anyone can help!  
**

**As always, READ AND REVIEW! I don't care if it's good or bad. Tell me what needs improving, or what needs to be worked on. MWAH!**


End file.
